Neopets: A Amazing Adventure 2
by franciscoaddae
Summary: The neopets return to Los Angeles to meet their human friends again,with new characters and worlds, the things goes wrong when their arch-nemesis Brooch, decides to avenge her father's death.


After the events of Neopets: A Amazing Adventure, Brooch, after being stranded in space, feels lonesome and looks to a photo of the neopets and their human friends being together, she decides to avenge her father, who was killed by the neopets and the humans. " Those stupid neopets killed my father,i'm gonna avenge them for it!"

In the world of neopia, Brass and his friends are watching the clouds in the sky, which they refer as "The Adorables", the one resembled Charlie, the second one resembled Katie and the others resembled their friends, the neopets, knowing what to do, they decide to build a door shaped hole.

"Guys,i know what we gonna do!" Brass exclaimed.

"Build a door shaped hole?" Carat told him.

"Yes." Brass said.

The neopets start creating a door shaped hole and they write "To Los Angeles", after finishing it, they use their wands to create the passage, forming a portal, the neopets enter through it, taking them back to Los Angeles, they pop out from a flower, realizing is their destination they arrived earlier, the group is excited about the place, they see a photo of their human friends and decides to find them, During the walk, they encounter Karen, who was Brooch's former minion, is chatting with her friends.

"Hello, Karen, how are you?" Brass asked her.

"Hey, girls, what you said to me?" Karen asked her friends, thinking they said hello.

"No,it was that talking creature, not me." One of Karen's friends told her.

"What? Whoa! Brass? Carat? Quartz? neopets?" Karen asked, realizing the talking creatures are the neopets.

"Yes, that's us." Brass and his friends told her.

"What are you all doing here?" Karen asked them.

"We come back to this city, to see our friends." Quartz replied.

"This one here is Charlie,my charismatic friend." Brass replied.

"That punk girl here is Katie." Carat replied.

"and the others are: Jillian, the smart, Erica, the violinist, Clive, the curious, Elizabeth, the blonde, Earl, the boy with a scarf, Mick, the selfless, Cleo, the hyperactive girl, Marcie, Charlie's sister and Bridget, Jillian's cowardly little sister." Peridot told them.

"We'll see you again, Karen, bye!" Brass told Karen.

The neopets sees a group of five friends playing Neopets, their names are Joel, Clark, Patty, Madeline "M.L." and Grace, Katie's older cousin. they realize the group is very interested at Neopets, and they continue searching, they hide on a tree and see Charlie and Marcie, they decide to split up, The Sanderson siblings, overjoyed to see their two neopet friends, starts to hug them, cuddly and cute.

"Brass! Oh, buddy, you're back!" Charlie hugs Brass.

"Ivy,i'm glad you are here!" Marcie hugged Ivory.

When the two neopets found their human friends, the other neopets decides to find the rest of Charlie's group, Carat goes to Katie's apartment and she looks potraits of Katie as a little girl in 1994, as a pre-teen in 1995 and as a teenage punk girl in 1996. "Gosh, Did Katie looked good in these potraits?"

"Actually, yes." Katie told her.

"Katie?" Carat asked.

"Remember me, Carat?" Katie asked.

Beryl and Abalone goes to Jillian and Bridget's house, and they look at the sisters' parents, who have a strict personality and hates animals on their house, the two Lupes sneak inside and sees two rooms, they get inside Bridget's room, her room is pinky and has a rug with Bridget and Abalone being together.

"Hi, Bridget!" Abalone said.

"Abalone?" Bridget told him.

"I missed you very much, my pal." Abalone told her.

"Me too." Bridget told him.

"Actually, where's your sister?" Beryl asked.

"She is in her bedroom." Bridget told her.

Abalone gets excited when she learns that Jillian is in her bedroom, Beryl stops him from getting in the room. "Don't enter, Abalone."

"What you mean, Beryl?" Abalone asked.

The two accidentally opens the door, Jillian's bedroom has a yellow theme,has photos of herself and bridget as kids, Jillian, seeing their two neopet friends, asked who is responsible for caught her in her panties. "Alright, who are the responsible for seeing me in panties?"

"It was Abalone, Jillian." Beryl told her.

"Sorry, Jillian, my friend never did that." Bridget told her,before carrying abalone and goes back to her own bedroom.

"Gee, Beryl, you and Abalone are very mischievous." Jillian told him.

"Abalone entered on your bedroom, and he thought you was fully dressed." Beryl told her.

"Yeah, i was." Jillian told him.

"There, your pants." Beryl gives Jillian her pants.

"Oh, thank you." Jillian thanked him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back to Neopia, Brooch, after being stranded in the space, sees some faeries flying and five neopets interacting with their human friends, their names are Copal, Obsidian, Tourmaline, Anklet and Britannia.

"Hm,neopets and faeries, how this is possible,ah,i remember this one, she is sarcastic and tomboyish,i killed her twin sister because i am unknown."

When Brooch looked at Patty in a "bubble interaction", she sees a door shaped hole created by the neopets.

"you left neopia again, aren't you, neopets?" Brooch replied and laughed maniacally before entering through the portal.

TO BE Continued...


End file.
